Holding Out For A Hero
by Panicked Karma
Summary: Sam reflects on the past months before his return and runs into Mercedes in third period.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_AN: _I don't really know what this is. A one-shot, a first chapter.. I don't know. I haven't even finished my other two stories and truthfully I blame RPs on tumblr. It's just so fucking addicting. And the title is based off of the Footloose cover of the song by Bonnie Tyler. I haven't been able to stop listening to it for _days_.

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Out For A Hero<strong>

_By PanickedKarma_

_a.k.a._

sarahbrumble[.]tumblr[.]com

* * *

><p>He was stuck.<p>

Truthfully, Sam Evans had been gone for a total of six months and he had never expected to come back to McKinley, let alone Ohio. His father had received word of a job that would literally fix all their problems, but of course it left Sam with the biggest problem of all. Ever since first moving to Ohio, life had seemed to want to turn upside down and while it did keep him on his toes, it always left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. At first it had been Quinn's infidelity, next was his family's homelessness, secretly his thoughts on his body image only worsened, and suddenly he thought he had reached the end of his bad luck by the glorious month of June that he spent with an amazing girl, only to be pulled back to reality.

His Dad's job was in the state of Indiana of all places and that meant one thing: the days of his secret relationship with Mercedes were numbered.

The decision to break up was mutual, but it didn't mean they didn't at least _try_. They had given the long distance relationship thing a try but after a week, Sam saw how it affected his girl and the tears she refused to tell him she shed were more than enough proof to prove the relationship would go no where.

Six months ago that fateful Skype video chat had happened, and six months ago he had lost his heart.

No girl in Indiana even came close to living up to the reputation of a Miss Mercedes Jones. While a lot tried, none even caught his interest and trust him when he said he had tried. There was something about Mercedes that kept him unable to look at another girl and had he been back in Ohio at the time, it would've been a good thing. Months after their break up he had still been faithful to her in terms of his feelings so it was only logical his heart broke when he saw Jacob Ben Israel's video once school started again.

He hadn't expected her to stay single-she was the most amazing girl he had ever met, of course-but he couldn't help but feel the stinging of tears when he heard her call them "so June" before being enraptured by some guy he already did not like. Sam wanted to be the one to entrance her, not him.

He was _stuck_.

The end of September was like a dream come true and while he didn't care how it happened or why, all Sam knew was that he was moving back. A part of him had hoped it meant he could be in her life again, even if it just meant being friends because honestly, Mercedes' happiness was his number one priority and if being happy meant being with that guy, then so be it. He would deal with it. For her.

Like before, only this time they were going back instead of leaving, moving was only one giant pain but at least this time his family was happier and healthier. His parents had bought a quaint little house instead of the large one like before, Sam got a job first thing after moving back at the Hummel's car shop, and they made sure to keep a close eye on how they spent their money. Everything about the move back seemed perfect, but like normal.. it wasn't.

There was one thing Sam hadn't expected or prepared for and that was the contrasting feelings of warming happiness and utter depression that took over his body when he first saw her. He had taken literally two steps inside the school when his green eyes had caught sight of her and time stood still as he watched her in romantic comedy like slow motion. No thoughts other than how beautiful she was came to mind, but that quickly faded when a guy he recognized from the video walked towards her. The feeling of regret and depression came back full force and it took everything in him to turn and walk down a different hallway.

His first day back was already a giant farce in his opinion; his promising himself to be simply her friend having been thrown out the window the second he saw Mercedes. Sure seeing his best friends Mike and Puck had lifted his mood a bit but nothing could stop the bile that wanted to rise when he saw Mercedes and her boyfriend together.

She seemed so happy, and who was he to want to take that away for his own selfishness?

With a giant sigh through his nose, Sam hung his head and laid it down on his desk, third period only a minute away from starting. He had successfully made himself scarce whenever he knew Mercedes would be around-Puck having come to his rescue and told him what classes of hers he remembered-and while it pained him to go to such lengths, Sam knew it had to be done. Or at least he thought it did.

Hearing a noise to his left, he mentally groaned and turned his head away, not wanting to talk to whoever decided to sit beside him. It wasn't till he heard an angelic voice calling his name that his eyes grew wide and he sat up abruptly.

"Hi Sam."

"H-Hi," Sam stuttered, quickly clearing his throat as his eyes took in the sight of his beloved sitting beside him. Third period had been one of the classes Puck had been unable to remember so it was only fair life decided to throw a curve ball at him and ruin his plans. "...Mercedes."

The smile that graced her features looked sad and a knot formed in his throat, his teacher entering the classroom being of no importance to him now. Mercedes' brown eyes had a certain sheen to him that he wasn't able to place and it killed him.

"I heard you were back," she whispered. "Kurt told me a few days ago that you were back and were working with his Dad and Finn and I have to say Sam, I'm kind of pissed off at you."

Sam's eyes flickered away from her and he turned his head to look at the front of the room, eyes downcast. "Why? I was only doing you a favor."

"How so?"

"You're with that Shane guy and no matter what, I can't change that."

"You're right."

Pain throbbed in him and Sam closed his eyes, unable to stop her voice and words from echoing in his mind.

"You have to understand, though," Mercedes said, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Just because I am with Shane does not mean I don't want to see you or talk to you. When Kurt told me you had moved back, I had expected a phone call or_ something_ so it only hurt to know you were been avoiding me."

"Who told you?"

"Puck. He thought I should know and that I should talk to you."

_Bastard_. "Well don't worry," he grumbled. "I just want you to be happy and if it means loving you from afar-"

"You still love me?"

Green eyes snapped towards her and he nodded firmly.

They seemed to be in their own little world; the class and the teacher seemed to be ignoring them and Sam mentally thanked God for it. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her how he still had feelings for her, but if it had to be this way, at least they were getting the opportunity with no interruptions.

Sam had to focus really hard on her voice to hear her quiet mutter of 'wow', but the light that returned to her eyes made it worth it.

They didn't talk for the rest of the class period and that was fine with him. Mercedes knew how he felt now even after all these months and with her with Shane, but just knowing she knew gave him a bit of hope.

He was stuck, that was the truth, but at least he was stuck with Mercedes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>I don't know if I like it but, oh well. :\

- _Panicked Karma_


End file.
